The present invention relates to a plumbing tool useful for removing a drain basket or strainer from the outlet of a tub, basin or sink.
A drain basket also sometimes termed a xe2x80x9cstrainerxe2x80x9d is a fitting which is secured at the discharge opening in the bottom of a fixture such as a basin, sink or bathtub. The drain basket is typically cup-shaped and is positioned in the drain or outlet of the plumbing fixture and has an external threaded body portion which is in threaded engagement with the drain line. Cross members extend across the bottom of the basket. Removing the basket when plumbing repairs are necessary can be difficult particularly if the basket or strainer has been installed for some period of time and has become rusted. There are various specialized tools in the prior art for removing and installing drain fixtures such as those found in sinks and tubs.
U.S. Pat. No. D 382,788 shows an ornamental design for an alignment tool for installing bathtub drains which has a number of adjustable arms which can be extended to engage the bottom and side walls of the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,798 shows a centering tool for disposing and maintaining a basket sink strainer in concentric and parallel relationships with respect to the sink drain hole. The tool of the xe2x80x2798 patent comprises a tubular spider having upper and lower horizontal arms with telescopically extensible tubular elements that are positional to contact the corners of the sink. An adapter depending from the center carries a pronged element that engages the slots in the bottom well of the sink strainer.
There are other specialized drain removing tools such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 391816 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,331. These latter two patents are intended for use for removing drain plugs from vehicle engine oil pans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,698 shows a tool for use that is attachable to the drain basket of a sink. The tool has a cylindrical body with lugs projecting longitudinally from one end. The lugs of the tool are shaped in dimension to fit into the drain apertures near the bottom of the cup. There is a radially extending ring around the base. The tool is attached to the external bottom of the drain basket by inserting the lugs through the cup-like portion into the slots and then applying a lower flange around the tool body and threading it onto the lower threaded fitting which extends down from the cup.
Nevertheless, there exists a need for a tool to assist plumbers in removing drain baskets, which tool is simple to use and effective for the intended purpose.
The present invention relates to a plumbing tool for removing drain baskets which tool has a body with a wrench receiving lug at the top end, an intermediate reversely threaded body and a lower skirt which tapers outwardly. Expandable shoes are arranged about the body and a nut engaged with the threaded body portions. A washer is interposed between the nut and the upper end of the shoes. The nut is secured by a wrench and then turned to advance the body upwardly once the tool is inserted in a drain. As the body moves, the tapered skirt on the body will force the shoes radially outwardly into tight engagement with the interior of the basket. Continued rotation of the nut, once engagement occurs, will cause the basket to be loosened as the threads are left hand threads which will cause the basket to be turned in a normal counter-clockwise loosening direction. If the body of the tool tends to rotate along with the nut, it can be held by engaging a wrench to the lug at the top of the body.